


Переделка песни: Мюзикл

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020
Summary: Переделка песни "Белль" из мюзикла "Собор Парижской Богоматери"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 3 - Челлендж





	Переделка песни: Мюзикл

Лалли:  
Я днем и ночью странным людом окружен,  
И дурень рыжий влез ко мне без спроса в сон,  
А глупый швед никак не может уяснить,  
Что из ружья не стоит в дасклинга палить.  
И даже в коме мне не обрести покой –  
Сижу я на диване в голове чужой.

Онни:  
Сон. Тихий сон, спокойный, бестревожный,  
Он стал теперь мечтою невозможной.  
Вон! Пошёл отсюда, да, немедленно, сейчас.  
Я говорил не возвращаться – в прошлый раз.  
Не говорил? Уверен? С памятью беда...  
За тишину с покоем жизнь готов отдать.  
Стой! Куда ты руки тянешь, эй, сову не тронь!  
Да лучше пусть меня сожрёт случайный тролль.  
Но даже в смерти мне покой не обрести.  
Он и туда, уверен, сможет путь найти.

Рейнир:  
Друг! Так хочу тебя назвать я,  
Дай мне надежду, не твори заклятья!  
Знай, не сдамся я ведь ни за что и никогда,  
Пока не станем мы друзьями навсегда!  
Забор высокий ты вокруг себя возвел,  
Сражаться с каде ты один, без нас, пошел.  
Но меня всем этим ты не сможешь запугать –  
Готов в любом тебя я деле поддержать!  
От всех сбежав, ты вовсе не найдешь покой –  
Куда угодно я отправлюсь за тобой!

Эмиль:  
Рай. Обещают рай твои объятья.  
Дай мне надежду. О, мое проклятье!  
Знай, я так страдаю без тебя, моя кровать,  
Я все гранаты за тебя готов отдать.  
Отдельной комнатой я просто одержим,  
А в общей спальне сплошь мучение, не жизнь.  
Нет! Ну сколько можно? Рейнир, Лалли – что, опять?  
Когда смогу я в одиночестве поспать?  
Куда податься мне, чтоб обрести покой?  
В котанке, в комнате, в каюте – все толпой!

Сигрюн:  
Тролль! Я сейчас убью тебя, скотина,  
Коль ты напал на моего мужчину.  
Сколь непросто было мне достойного найти,  
Теперь накладок не могу я допустить.  
Кто на дороге встанет – голову снесу.  
И брата Лалли, так и быть, пойду спасу.  
Стоп! Я не влюбилась! Кто сказал? Щас двину в глаз.  
Ну ладно, Миккель, всех прощу... На этот раз.  
Я даже платье для тебя могу носить.  
Вот только есть твою похлёбку – не проси!

Миккель:  
Я капитаном, словно каде, одержим,  
Норвежка дерзкая мою сгубила жизнь.  
Жаль, что был я в Дании у фермера рожден,  
И ныне поваром работать обречен.  
Но с новой пушкой буду я супергерой,  
Свалю в Норвегию и буду жить с тобой!

Киса:  
Мяу! Что же получается такое?  
Мяу! Днём и ночью кошке нет покоя.  
Мяу! Таскают, тискают, ещё б назвали «Кот»,  
Двуногих странных даже Фрейя не поймёт.  
Здесь где-то тролли – пш-ш-ш, сирена, дикий вой,  
Детектор скачет по котанку – хвост трубой.  
Мяу! Опять схватили, потащили – и в карман,  
Трясут, мотают – я же так сойду с ума.  
Погладьте кошку, люди, добрый вам совет.  
А если нет – приду к вам спать на голове.

Туури:  
Нет, ни за что я дома не останусь.  
Мне в жизни ведь нужна такая малость:  
Свет увидеть, съездить за границу - хоть куда,  
За приключения я всё могу отдать.  
О, камень! Дерево. Скала. О, дохлый тролль!  
Не пялься, Лалли, на Эмиля, что с тобой?  
Ой. Где газ, где тормоз? Ладно, можно начинать,  
На ПДД в Безмолвном мире всем начхать.  
И после смерти мне не обрети покой.  
Куда один собрался, брат любимый мой?!

Тролль-вахтер:  
Свет! Как его я люто ненавижу!  
Чьи там шаги по коридору слышу?  
Кто тайком пробрался на военный склад опять?  
Кого придется мне немедля растерзать?  
О! Нарушители! Я и не смел мечтать!  
Мой тяжкий крест – объект секретный охранять,  
Любую тварь я за врага готов принять.  
Но сюда никто уж много лет не заходил,  
И в одиночестве я сильно загрустил.  
Я после смерти так и не обрел покой,  
В вахтерской будке я живу у проходной.


End file.
